Solar heating modules are known comprising a mirror reflector of parabolic shape designed to concentrate solar energy on to a boiler placed at the focus of this reflector. This reflector, also called a concentrator, is oriented as a unit so as to follow the movements of the sun in its diurnal motion.
It is formed by a parabolic dome constituted by several reflectors or triangular mirrors mounted on a framework. The light rays are concentrated at the focus on a boiler attached to the mobile reflector.
The boiler is of monotubular design, of copper tubing covered with a coating having a high absorption factor. This boiler enables heat exchange fluid to be heated which is removed through a collector. The reflector is mounted on an altazimuthal mount which is preferred to an equatorial mount. The reflector is pivotably mounted, around a horizontal axis, on a turret so as to enable orientation in elevation. This turret pivots, around a vertical axis, on a frame fixed to the ground so as to enable orientation in azimuth westward or eastward. The elevational orientation is actuated by a hydraulic jack the rod of which articulated to the extrados of the reflector and the cylinder of which articulated on the rotary turret. A cable and jack system controls the orientation in azimuth. A module of this type is, for example, described in French Pat. No. 2,403,525. It enables the reduction of losses by reflected radiation and does not require high accuracy of sighting, due to the fact that the boiler follows the movement of the reflector. The orientation mount must orient the parabolic reflector in a "wind resisting" position, the axis of the reflector being vertical when the winds are violent. The known orientation mount of the reflector for this type of module has certain drawbacks. It necessitates in particular a non-negligeable expenditure of energy.